Harry Potter and the Remaining Death Eaters
by dman96
Summary: This is after the seventh book and answers the big question :what happened to the rest of the Death Eaters, this story has the answer... rated M for violence, bad language, some things readers may find offensive and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm dman96 and this is not actually chapter 2 it's the whole thing of chapter 1 kuz last time it got cut off half way for some apparent reason.

* * *

It was another boring day at the office for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Now that Volemort`s gone we aurors don`t have a lot to do Harry thought as he read through the report on goblins raiding the ministry in Bulgaria that he had to help with. Oh well, at least when I get home I can see Ginny, Ron's so lucky that Hermione works at the Ministry as well. ``Potter and Weasley gear up Potter and Weasley gear up.´´ said a voice over the magical intercom. ``Finally some action for us Ron`` Harry said as he hit Ron awake. ``Action, I thought you had seen enough action in Bulgaria fighting those goblins.´´ groaned Ron as he got up. ``That was 2 months ago Ron.´´ said Harry exasperated. ``Holy shit how long have I been asleep.´´

Harry laughed as he pulled on his defensive cloak and grabbed his holly and phoenix feather wand. "What's the problem chief.´´ asked Harry as he approached the head of office Scrimgeour. ``Centaurs Harry, they want to go against us kinda like the goblins in Bulgaria.'' said Rupert Scrimgeour. ``Except centaurs have brains.'' muttered Ron. Scrimgeour didn't appear to have heard him. ``You will be working with the head of the Cooperation with Magical Creatures Hermione Granger.''

Harry, Ron and Hermione set out to the Forest of Intelligence where the head of the British centaurs lives. ``I am hear to talk to Saraiffe'' Hermione said very clearly. ``State your name and purpose human'' said the security centaur. ``Hermione Weasley Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter and we're hear to negotiate with Saraiffe.'' said Hermione in the same clear tone. ``You may enter humans'' said the centaur. Harry Ron and Hermione walked in and found Sairiffe with, like Hermione, two bodygaurds. ``Lord Sairiffe, I am Hermione Weasley head of the departement of Negotiation woth inteeligent magical creatures at the Ministry of Magic and I am hear to ask you not to side against the Ministry because there's no point because you don't need our ministry as you have your own and we let you in all magical forests and we have been very reasonable to you.'' Hermione finished. ``We shall consider this human and I shall tell you my answer'' said Sairiffe. ``You are very kind Lord Sairiffe.'' Hermione said. After about 20 minutes Sairiffe came back. ``We have decided to stay against your Ministry.'' said Sairiffe slyly. ``We shall tell the Ministry then'' sighed Hermione. ``Wait`' said Sairiffe ``You didn't think I was going to let you go did you.''


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm dman96 and this chapter is probably a lot longer then the other one and sorry about the lack of punctuation but the laptop I was using doesn't have working (?) or (" ")and stuff like that anyway enjoy…

* * *

"You didn't think I was going to let you go did you?" asked Sairiffe smiling evilly. "Actually I was kind of hoping you would because I gotta get home to my wife so…" said Harry.

"Silence human that question was rhetorical. Bane, lock this human filth in the dungeons." said Sairiffe.

"At once your majesty" said Bane as he tied them up.

"You filthy half horses you will regret this for the rest of your now shortened lives!" shouted Ron.

"Mind you don't insult the centaurs as they are the ones carrying weapons." said Hermione.

"Very wise missy, you insult us while a prisoner here and it will be your lives that are going to be shortened." said Bane. "You will be sharing a cell with Firenze then you can see what our prison can do to you."

"You evil half horses who can hardly even be considered animals!" shouted Ron.

"You know, the less you upset them, the quicker they'll let you go," said a voice from behind them, "Harry Potter, the stars said our next meeting would not be happy, well this may be what they're talking about."

"Hello Firenze," said Harry, "have you been well?"

"Not at all Harry Potter, not at all."

"Look, I hate to break up this little catch-up period but we need to find a way out of here." said Ron

"Alas, you are the assistance I need, for you have wands so I may put my plan into action." said Firenze.

"Great, just one question. What the hell are your plans?" said Ron rather rudely.

"All we need is for myself to untie you with my hooves for the rope is fragile, you break open the door with your wands and I lead you to the secret passage where we run like hell is following us and then, we are free." said Firenze.

"I love it, brilliant simple and we can do it right now" said Ron.

"Have you ever heard patience is a virtue love?" Hermione said to Ron.

"No he is right, we must act now." said Firenze.

So Firenze untied them all and Harry, having been untied first, blasted the door open completely silently. Hermione had taught him that spell just before is auror's exam. They ran (or galloped whichever species you are) to the secret passage that Firenze had found. Except one problem, it wasn't secret. As they got there a dozen centaurs were waiting for them just outside the exit. "Oh hello, come to join the party." said Sairiffe. Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands (Harry smiling slightly) and said all together "STUPEFY"

It was complete mayhem, every centaur screaming and trying to trample the three wizards. Firenze seemed to be lost in the battle, but Harry had a feeling that he was in big trouble. He didn't have time to think about it though, for there were 3 centaurs on him right now. He stunned the first one, gave the other one jelly legs, nonstop tap dancing and a fit of laughter. The third one ran towards him ready to kick him to death. Harry smiled and thought _Levicorpus _and the centaur's 4 legs were stuck to a nearby tree. Harry saw that Hermione and Ron had finished off there 3 and there was just 1 left. Sairiffe, standing over a dead body. Firenze Harry thought.

"You seem to have quite the desire to kill don't you?" said Ron.

"Apparently so," said Sairiffe "and you three can be my next victims." He jumped and pinned down Hermione. Ron shouted and used _Rictusempra _and Sairiffe went flying back. Maybe if he didn't have so much balls thought Harry. Then he saw it, the sack. Harry aimed and said "Diffindo" and it fell off.

"Maybe now you might not want to kill as much gelding." laughed Harry as he, Ron and Hermione apparated back to the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm dman96, this chapter is kind of short and doesn't pack a lot of action but it's very important. I'll show you something with more action and the reason why it's rated M.

* * *

As the two wizards and the witch came back with the dead body of a centaur they had a lot of explaining to do.

"Potter, Weasley you killed one of them!! That's wasn't your task and you were only aloud to kill one if it attacked Mrs. Weasley." shouted Scrimgeour, "My father was right about you Potter, when he was minister he said that you were very stubborn!"

"Allow me to explain sir, this centaur saved our lives and died doing so. Killed actually by the leader Sairiffe." said Harry

"Oh, perhaps you best tell the whole story before I get really confused." said Scrimgeour. So Harry and Ron rushed into an explanation as Hermione went to her office to give the other workers the bad news.

"I see," said Scrimgeour, "So you say you left most of them alive?"

"Yes sir" said Ron

"Do you think you could grab Sairiffe for me?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Of course sir, you see we left him a gelding so it would be easiest to get information out of him now that he's tame." said Ron.

"Oh dear, well perhaps you should grab him then," said Scrimgeour with a smile. So Harry and Ron apperated back to grab Sairiffe for questioning. It was not hard, as geldings aren't aloud to be leaders he was knocked off his post. Harry and Ron stunned him for good measure and brought him back to the Ministry for questioning.

A week later the ministry had a memorial service of honor for Firenze. At the service Kingsley Shackelbolt approached Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron it appears that as you know, the centaurs are taking sides with the Death Eaters. Apparently now You Know Who is gone they haven't stopped there rain of darkness. They formed a group called the R.D.E.U. short for the Remaining Death Eaters Unite. They have five leaders by the names of: Greyback, Macnair, Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy and someone you have a persona; history with, Bellatrix Lestrange. I am asking you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Scrimgeour to go."

"Well sir it was my destiny to bring down Voldemort so I might as well finish up that whole lot." said Harry with a smile.

"Thank you Harry. One more thing that you might want to know, they kidnapped Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell did they take Ginny and Hermione?" said Ron as he, Harry and Rupert Scrimgeour snuck up on the McNair house where the R.D.E was keeping Ginny and Hermione.

"Because they are the people who matter most to us, we take Sairiffe, they take our wives." said Harry.

"Stop talking unless you want to be found you idiots," said Scrimgeour.

"Old shithead," muttered Ron.

Then they saw it, the McNair manor.

"Ready, take your positions," said Scrimgeour, "ready, enter!"

Harry blew the wall in and shot stunning spells everywhere. He saw that he hit someone. It was Wormtail.

"I thought you were dead Pettigrew, your hand killed you," said Harry.

He moved along anyhow, looking for anyone, Ginny preferably, Harry thought as he entered the next room with his wand raised.

When he entered he saw Ginny, Hermione and McNair who was holding an ax getting ready to swing at Ginny.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" shouted Harry when he saw McNair about to swing.

"Harry!!!!" screamed Ginny in relief and horror.

"Ginny!! O thank God Ginny you're safe!" said Harry as he kissed Ginny long and hard. They would probably still be kissing if it hadn't been for Ron walking in at that moment and shouting "Hermione! You're alive!!"

As they headed out they found Scrimgeour messing around with a gadget.

"Damn it!" he said "I can't get contact with the Ministry, looks like we're stuck out here. I suggest we go to a muggle hotel and try to figure out how to find the other four leaders."

Harry and Hermione, having the most experience with muggles, had to go and reserve rooms. They looked into each other's eyes and understood, they wanted three one bed rooms.

'Sorry guys. The best we could do is three rooms each with one bed," said Harry.

"Oh I think that'll be just fine, me and Hermione in one room, you and Ginny can take another and Rupert can take the third room," said Ron.

Later that night Harry and Ginny decided to get there meal delivered (by Kreacher, secretly) and had a very romantic dinner. This will make them in the mood, thought both Harry and Ginny.

"Great supper, wasn't it Harry?" said Ginny, staring at Harry with those eyes that work so well.  
"Do you think we should get some chilled champagne before bed?" said Harry.

They ordered chilled champagne and brought it over to the bed. Before they could even open the champagne they were lying on the bed kissing. He put his tongue in her mouth and his hands caressed her back. He found the back of her bra and unhooked it as she lifted off his shirt. He reached down the front of her shirt, found her bra and pulled it out. She undid his pants and pulled them down. Harry pulled off her shirt and saw her plump breast. Eventually they both ended up completely naked and Ginny got off Harry.

"What's wrong, I haven't even put my general in battle," said Harry.

"No it's not that, I'm just getting this," said Ginny holding a rope up to her naked body "I get to tie you up because you tied me last time."

"No complaints," said Harry as Ginny tied his hands around behind his back and put her legs around his shoulders and turned around to his front and he started licking her body. As she went down he put on his protection and injected it into the hole. As he started moving up and down she started making noises and saying "faster, harder, OH HARRY YESS." After about half an hour they stopped and pulled apart with rather sweaty bodies.

"My god Harry you're amazing at fucking me," said Ginny

"I know it's amazing," said Harry panting. Ginny rubbed up against him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Apologies for two things. Number one the dirtyness in the last chapter (Ashleigh I TOLD you NOT to read it and now you know why :p) and the wait for my next chapter I broke my wrist and it was hard to typeanyhow enjoy…

* * *

Harry woke up the next day with the light of the sun dimmed by something red in his face. Remembering last night he knew it was Ginny's hair. He got up and looked for the

kitchen to make breakfast and then remembered two things.

#1 They were in a hotel so there was no kitchen

#2 He was completely naked

He had put on his robes when he heard a voice behind him  
"A very good morning to you." it was Ginny.

"A very good morning to you too, I was just going to call room service what do you want for breakfast?" said Harry.

"Beacon eggs and ham please" said Ginny with out hesitation.

"Someone's hungry," muttered Harry and ordered the food. They ate in near silence (except for the sound of Ginny practically inhaling her food)

"Why are you so hungry?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Well at MacNair's place they didn't actually give us any food did they? Plus I had quite the workout last night," Ginny said with a smile

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, get up in there we have a lot to discuss!" shouted an irritated Rupert Scrimgeour

"He has no sense of where he is welcome and where he's not does he?" said Ginny

"Like father like son," said Harry as he clambered to the door opening it for Scrimgeour.

"Potter we can't get contact with the Ministry so we're going to have to find the leaders ourselves I would like to discuss possible places with you." said Scrimgeour in his anoyingly bisuness like voice.

"Well we should try the werwolf pack for Malfoy Manor for the Malfoys and I have no idea where the hell Lestrange would be." said Harry exasperated.

"Are you using lip with me Potter? that could cost you your job so you better watch it!" said Scrimgeour spitting in his face.

"No sir I'm just saying those are possible places and I don't know where Lestrange is and I would most likely kill her the moment I see her." said Harry in a "innocent" voice

"Good well, i suppose we could try the wolf pack but thats extremely dangerous," said Scrimgeour

"Well sir we do have for completely qualified wizards," said Harry, "and I dont mind a little fight."

"This isn't a little fight Potter"

They met Hermione and Ron at the exit and when they told them the plan to go to the werwolves they dissapperated to the pack's base. When they got there Scrimgeour shouted out

"We are here to see your leader Fenrir Greyback for we are representatives of other R.D.E.U. supporters" of course they were all disguised as different people as they had posters of Harry and Scrimgeour everywhere.

"Excellent we shall take you to him." said one of the werwolves sitting there eating something that looked disturbingly like a human leg.

"Thank you," said Scrimgeour. They walked through the pack looking at the werwolves eating different things some of them with patches of wolf hair still on them (last night was a full moon) but one thing was for sure, they were all eating meat.

"Holy shit these people like to eat" muttered Ron in Harry's ear but Harry wasn't listening. There was something odd about how quickly they had gotten through the defence they could have brought upon them and how it was so easy to got to Greyback, werwolves were still people he had learnt that from Lupin, but these werwolves weren't acting human at all. They were acting in short, stupid.

"We are here" said the werwolf. The three of them entered and they saw Greyack on what looked like a throne with a bone between his teeth.

"The supporters, sir Greyback."

"Ah, excellent, so juicy and the skin so soft, delicious delicious," said Greyback and this made Harry shiver.

"You may leave now" he said to the werwolf and obediently the werwolf backied out of the room.

"So, you are supporters of our little orginization," said Greyback.

"That is correct sir Greyback." said Scrimgeour

"No it's not stop pretending Scrimgeour I know who you really are. You are Rupert Scrimgeour, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter and the Weasley and his wife." he said as he edged towards them his teeth bared.


	6. Chapter 6

"What makes you think it's the assshole Potters, the damned Weasleys and that rat bastard Scrimgeour?" said Scrimgeour though the expression on his face practically gave it away.

"Your too easy Rupert, only the werewolves call me 'sir' Greyback, you don't have the Token of Supporters which all known supporters have and our only supporters are former Death Eater, the centaurs and my pack here. And you smell too delectable to be a werewolf and who else is stupid enough to come skipping about into out lair. But now that your here we can have a little snack cant we boys? I call the ladies." said Fenrir getting closer still.

Harry slipped his wand up his sleeve ready to take it out at a moments notice or practically no notice at all. As one of the werewolves jumped at him Harry and he pulled out his wand and shouted

"Stupefy!" The rest of the werewolves in the room jumped, not all together, but nevertheless intimidating. Smiling, Harry stunned two more and killed one. When he looked over he saw Ginny coming close to being overtaken by four wolves. Infuriated, Harry jumped over killed two more, used the leg locker curse on another (it's twice as useful since the wolves have four legs) and left the last one for Ginny to stun.

"Harry, that was amazing!" said Ginny. But Harry wasn't listening at that point he saw someone, someone human, jump out and attack their flank.

"Who the hell is that?" said Harry. He started walking only to duck down to avoid a stunning spell by the man.

"Get the hell out of the way!" shouted the man. Harry looked around and saw that he had stunned a wolf that attacked from the flank. The voice sounded familiar to Harry but he wasn't sure how. But he didn't have time to think about it at that point Greyback was coming from behind the man and was about to jump when he moved away because of Harry's killing curse.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you? Your trying to kill me?" the man shouted.

"No dammit Greyback's behind you!" he shouted. The man ran and went for more wolves and left Harry to deal with Greyback. He and Harry faced each other for a second. Harry struck with a killing curse and Greyback dodged but Harry shot another killing curse to where he was going and it hit home.

"Another one down." Harry said with a grin. Immediately his thoughts went to the fact that there was still the rest of the pack to worry about. When he turned around he saw them all bowing.

"You are our new leader sir Potter" said all the wolves in unison. What a valuable weapon! Thought Harry as he stepped towards them putting his wand away. He stepped towards the stranger.

"Your voice is much like a voice I have once heard, though I cannot remember where." said Harry as he lifted off the stranger's hood. The stranger grabbed Harry's hand and said

"Here and now are not the time and place, but you shall see my identity once we are in a more secretive area." After Harry he addressed the pack.

"I saw some of you change into wolf form, yet it is not full moon. I also saw you do so without losing you minds for that period of time. How?" said Harry.

"It was a spell of Voldemort's. We can change at will, yet when we do we have a lust for raw meat from every type of animal on the earth including humans. One of us actually tried to kill a dragon the other day," said one of the werewolves.

Harry sent the werewolves to the ministry bearing a white flag and a note from Harry.

"Well now that we got that settled…" said Harry lifting up the strangers hood. When it fell Harry staggered backwards in shock. "Sirius!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fucking hell if going on here?" said Harry, scared.

"Harry, I never died, the veil was about a seven foot drop," said Sirius.

"Well then you've got one hell of a lot of explaining to do, Black" said Scrimgeour in a menacing tone.

"Don't you dare talk to Sirius like that!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, please. You don't have to do that. I've had much worse treatment that wasn't called for by the Ministry," said Sirius. "I will explain myself to you, Scrimgeour, but I think it's Harry who needs the explanation. Also I think we should go somewhere more comfortable for this is a long tale and I should do it justice. Holy shit I sound like Dumbledore, who, incidentally I heard has died."

They left and went back to the hotel they stayed in the night before. When they got four rooms this time (Sirius absolutely refused to share with Scrimgeour). They went into one of there rooms to have a very private conversation.

"Alright Black, we're in a private area and we are comfortable. Get on with the story," said Scrimgeour.

"Very well, oh impatient one. I shall tell you my tale. About five years ago as everyone here knows, there was a battle over a certain prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. As all of you also know, I fell behind a veil after my dear cousin Bellatrix hit me with a curse. Well the stupid woman didn't use a killing curse and just assumed I had died even though I still had my wand with me.

"Here is when the only one who knows these things are me, and soon to be the six of us. That veil was Perbatory, the place where the dead wait to be judged. The dead thought I was God. They fed me feasts and clothed me in fabulous robes of white, purple and green. This is why I didn't die for the first year. I had no idea why they were treating me so well until about a month and a half into my second year trapped there one of them called me 'Lord'.

"When I told them I was not God they were infuriated. Fortunately the dead in Perbatory cannot harm the living. So their fury was nothing to cower from. They did however, banish me back into the Department of Mysteries. They had no idea that this is what I wanted. Yes Scrimgeour I was in the Ministry of Magic and no one was able to find me.

"The worst thing was I wasn't able to find my way out of the Department. I spent two weeks in there. Two weeks with out food or water. Then one day. When I was all but insane, I saw someone coming in. I saw him apparate out of there and I remembered. I could apparate as well. I found my wand and thought of the one place I could think of, number twelve, Grimauld Place.

"There, I was hoping to see you, Harry. The entire time I was in Perbatory or in the Department of Mysteries my one thought was 'Harry thinks I'm dead'. When I got there I saw someone there. It couldn't have been you, the build was too big. I asked who he was, and when he turned around, I saw Yaxley. I had not idea how he got in there but the moment he turned around I stunned him, made him forget the house and got him away. I spent a year looking for you after that, Harry. An entire year until I heard that you had defeated Voldemort and brought the Ministry back and less corrupt.

"Then a year from now, I heard you were working in the Auror office with Rufus Scrimgeour's son as your Head of Department. As soon as I heard that I apparated close to the Ministry. Naturally I knew where the Auror's department is, as I was supposed to have an appeal there. When I finally got in it was about a week ago, I heard you were on a mission that had something to do with the centaurs. When I got in two days later, they said you were rescuing Ginny from the MacNair's manor. I finally caught up there, or sort of anyway.

"I've been following you five ever since then and when I saw that you were going to the werewolves with special powers. I knew something weird was going on so I went in there and disguised myself as a wolf. You looked right at me, Harry, I was chewing on a fake human bone. The rest, you know."


End file.
